


Charmed Sea and Her Adventures

by ScarletGoddess12



Series: Charmed Sea: Daughter of Poseidon and a Charmed One [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Goddesses, Gods, Mates, Mating, Witch Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletGoddess12/pseuds/ScarletGoddess12
Summary: Poseidon meets Prue Halliwell instead of Sally Jackson, nine months later Persia Halliwell, the first daughter of Poseidon is born. When Phoebe comes back home to San Francisco, the sisters and Persia discover that they are witches and they have a destiny far greater then they would've thought. This is just the beginning for Persia, as one part of her destiny has started. What if the Daughter of Poseidon has two destinies in two world?





	Charmed Sea and Her Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prue Halliwell gives birth to her daughter, Persia June Halliwell.

* * *

**At the beginning of the story: Prue's 28, Piper's 25, Phoebe's 23 and Persia's 11.**

**Prologue/Preface: Prue's 17, Piper's 14 and Phoebe's 12.**

**Persia will find out she is a demigod after season 1 of Charmed and take it differently from the books due to her already knowing about the supernatural due to her being a witch.**

**Also Persia will help her mother and aunts with fighting the Forces of Evil. She will seem like she has their powers but that is only because of one of the abilities that she has from her wiccan ability, which she will unknowingly be using. She will seem to have a lot of abilities due to her ability but she won't find out what her real ability is for awhile.**

**Timeline:**

**1970 - Prue is born**

**1973 - Piper is born**

**1975 - Phoebe is born**

**1977 - Paige is born**

**1978- Patty died; February 28th**

**1987 - Persia Jackson is born.**

* * *

**-August 18, 1987-**

It's has been 14 months since Prue had meet the Sea God, Poseidon and 9 months ago, she became pregnant with his child. She is in the guest room and is in labor, she had went into labor at home and decided to give birth in the manor.

"Just one more push, darling." Penny told her granddaughter as she was holding her hand.

"Ah!" Prue screamed as she gave one more push and then hears a baby crying, her baby crying and she fell down on the bed, exhausted.

The doctor then cuts the umbilical cord before washing and doing a check up on the baby. The doctor then wrapped the baby in a white baby blanket before walking over to a exhausted Prue. "You have a healthy baby girl."

Prue smiled down at her baby girl, the only mortal daughter of Poseidon.

Penny smiled at her granddaughter and great-granddaughter. "What are you going to name her, Prue?"

"Persia June Halliwell."

"I'll put that on the birth certificate but you will need to come tomorrow to sign it." Dr. Snow told the 16 year old girl, who nodded. She then leaves the Manor and went to the hospital.

After Dr. Snow had left, Poseidon had flashed into the guest room in the Halliwell Manor. "What did you name her?" Poseidon asked as he smiled happily down at his only mortal daughter.

"Persia June Halliwell." Prue told him with a smile. "Do you want to hold her?"

Poseidon smile widened and nodded before he was handed his daughter. "She's beautiful." He smiled down at his daughter before smiling over at the exhausted Prue. "Just like her mother."

He held Persia for a few more minutes before handing her back to her mother, he then leans down and kisses Prue one last time before disappearing.

**...**   
**...**

14 year old Piper and 12 year old Phoebe just got home from school to find Prue in the living room and holding a newborn baby girl. They rushed over to them and sat down on the couch.

"Is this our niece, Prue?" Piper asked excited as she looked down at the newborn and cooed at her.

"She's so cute." Phoebe said also cooing at the newborn baby girl. "What's her name?"

"Yeah this is your niece, Piper, Phoebe. Her name is Persia June Halliwell." Prue told her two younger sisters.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Charmed.**

**Please comment because they're amazing and I need them to update my stories.**

**Fanfiction Link - Watching Eris Rose's Past & Future: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13642825/1/Watching-Eris-Rose-s-Past-Future>.**


End file.
